


A Softer World

by Dreamweaving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles inspired by the webcomic "A Softer World". Will likely contain multiple pairings. I'll add tags as pairings appear. Each quote appearing at the beginning is from the comic and may be featured in the drabble itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion/Demyx, Ienzo/Myde, Ienzo's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** "I can't remember our first kiss. Was this really all it was?"---A Softer World **

Whenever you read about kissing it's described as being so flawless. There's talk of igniting sparks and getting butterflies. Of warmth and softness and a pleasure so intense you see stars. When Zexion kissed Demyx there's none of that. It's nice. Pleasant. Nothing like the fantasy notion cheap romance novels try to give you. It doesn't amount to anything.

Several years later and I can't even remember where we were, let alone how it felt. I don't know what I'm expecting when I kiss Myde--maybe that since we have hearts now, I'll feel something. 

Maybe I still want those sparks. Or maybe I just want to remember.

It's only somewhat pleasant. Forgettable. I think this must have been what it was back then too, but I don't know. He's lingering close, eyes half-closed, breath on my lips. I'm staring into his eyes and I want it to be something. All it is is _nice_.

"I can't remember our first kiss." I admit softly, "Was this really all it was?"


	2. A World Without Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion/Demyx, Zexion's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** "I don't want a world without pain, or loss. I just want them to mean something."---A Softer World **

Demyx sits on the edge of the desk, watching me as I write the report. His sitar rests across his knees, not in use. Just loosely held in his hands. My attention keeps coming back to his hands. I always find myself wondering how they'd feel. In my hair. On my body. I hate how distracting they are.

"You know.... I think you just don't want to admit we still feel because you're afraid of the pain. I think you want to avoid it, even if it means avoiding the good things too."

We've had this conversation a million times. But instead of arguing back I just lay down my pen and stare up at him, trying not to think about kissing him.

"I don't want a world without pain, or loss. I just want them to mean something."


End file.
